


Good Night <3

by unopenedgrapejuice



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Cheesy, Drabble, Fluff without Plot, M/M, Nighttime, No Plot/Plotless, Pajamas & Sleepwear, Sleepy Cuddles, This Is STUPID
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:06:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22217497
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unopenedgrapejuice/pseuds/unopenedgrapejuice
Summary: jongdae carrying minseok to bed because he is sleepy that's it lol sorry it's trash
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Minseok | Xiumin
Comments: 15
Kudos: 39





	Good Night <3

**Author's Note:**

> I LIIIIIIIIIVE!!! hey guys!! haven't posted in like what one year? i'm back to post this for my friend soraya's birthday because i love her and she's the best and deserves the BEST HHHHNG. i don't know if i'll post anything after this but please leave a comment if you liked it i know its absolute trash tell me something i don't know. BYE I LOVE YOU ALL

The soft snores on Jongdae’s chest fell into time with Minseok’s own breathing. Minseok’s eyelids flickered ever so slightly when a sudden noise came from the horror movie in the background, rubbing his nose sleepily in the soft brown sweater Jongdae had on. 

His heart melted right about then as his eyes followed the curves of his partner’s face. Minseok’s closed cat-like eyes, his cute little button nose, the moles sprinkled across his cheeks, the soft Cupid’s bow of his mouth. Jongdae wanted to kiss every inch of his face. He got to his nose when Minseok began to whine and paw his face away

“Let’s get to bed, huh?” Jongdae smiled. Minseok murmured something the other couldn’t make out. “What did you say?”

“Mmm too tired.” Jongdae pursed his lips in thought.

“Want me to carry you?” That earned a shy smile from Minseok - an obvious yes.

With his free arm, Jongdae grabbed the remote and hit the off button. The movie died and everything was silence. Jongdae revelled in the quiet peace for a minute before gathering Minseok in his arms. Like a magnet, the latter’s head lolled to the base of Jongdae’s neck, his arms coming up to circle it for support.

Walking around in the dark had Jongdae stumbling over slippers and old socks, but he eventually made it up the stairs to their bedroom. He set Minseok on the bed after quietly shutting the door. Jongdae walked over to where Minseok’s closet was and opened his pajama drawer, deciding on the pair with little kittens sleeping on moons - they were his favorite. Jongdae smiled to himself before he went to the bedside and found his sleepy lover curled into a ball on top of the pillows. 

“C’mon baby. You gotta change.”

Minseok sluggishly sat up while rubbing his eyes. He took the bottom of his shirt and lifted it over his head before Jongdae took it and threw it on the ground. Once the pajamas were on, Jongdae had to resist the urge to coo and smother him with kisses because he looked so soft. 

Jongdae then pulled the blankets back enough for Minseok to slip inside and finished it off with a sweet peck to his forehead. Thirty seconds later he was changed into his own sleeping clothes and slowly got into bed, careful not to stir the sleeping mass on the other side. Jongdae blindly reached out into the dark and gently pulled Minseok closer to his side by his waist. They ended up in the same position they had on the couch, a soft head on his chest, Jongdae’s arms wrapping around the other like a pretzel. He kissed his forehead one last night, mumbling good night.


End file.
